Light fixtures are often mounted onto poles, walls, or other structures. In some cases, the same type of light fixture may be mounted to a wall or a poll, depending on the preference or requirements of the customer. For example, a barn light may be mounted to an outside wall of a building or to a light pole. Walls and poles, however, have different surface profiles, with walls generally being flat, and poles generally being round or curved. Such distinct surface profiles typically require different mounting brackets. Specifically, when mounting a light fixture to a wall, a mounting bracket designed for mounting light fixtures to walls is required. Likewise, when mounting a light fixture to a pole, a different mounting bracket designed for mounting light fixtures to poles is required. However, because the light fixture may be mounted to walls in certain applications and to poles in other applications, both wall bracket sets and pole bracket sets compatible with the light fixture are needed, adding to the cost, bulk, and complexity of the lighting system or product line.